Less Than Three
by Ivin Artemis Draconis
Summary: You never realize how much someone means to you until you almost lose him. Shounen-Ai. KeiSho
1. Chapter One

**disclaimer:** No, I do not own Moon Child. No, I do not own Camui Gackt or HYDE (damn, I wish I did though…they are yummy!)

**warnings: **Shounen-ai….male/male pairing

**a/n:** This fic sorta follows the movie, but I've changed a lot, so I hope you guys don't mind! Enjoy!

* * *

**Less Than Three  
**_By Ivin Artemis Draconis_

* * *

He always loved him. That he knew for sure. Ever since he had stumbled across the vampire as a child, he had felt that certain feeling in his heart. The night creature was special to him, more so than anyone else had been, more so than anyone else will be.

Kei always was there for him, like an angel sent from above. Whenever he was upset and in desperate need of comfort, Kei was always the shoulder he'd cry on.

He grew up, with Kei by his side, nurturing him, teaching him. Thanks to the vampire, he had become a skilled fighter. To them, their robberies and gunfights were merely games. Nothing more, nothing less. And he never had to worry because Kei was always by his side, just as he always was by his.

He knew, though, that Kei was more than just a friend to him. Kei was special – he was the world to him. The vampire would never let the younger man down, and he was always there for him, through all the hardships he had ever had to face.

Kei was the only one who could comfort him. Kei was the only one who made him feel special. When Kei held him, all the troubles in the world were forgotten for that brief moment. Kei's gentle hands running through his hair and rubbing his back was all it took to appease his tears when he cried.

He knew and accepted all of this. He knew he was in love with the vampire. However, he also knew that there was no way that his feelings were returned.

No doubt that the older man just thought of him as a mere child – like a sibling. There was no way that Kei would or could love him; it was just wishful thinking.

He knew and accepted this, even though it pained him. It hurt to be so close to the vampire, yet at the same time, so far away.

The day Toshi died was the day that his assumptions of his unrequited love were proved true. As he held his dying companion in his arms, he felt as though a part of him was being destroyed as well. He loved Toshi –not the way he loved Kei- and to see one of the men he had grown up with die in his arms slowly, hurt more than he could possibly imagine.

"Wake up, Toshi!"

He had shaken the man, screaming, ignoring the raindrops that ran down his face. No, he would not cry. Only Kei was allowed to see him cry.

Kei.

Toshi was dead. He needed the vampire. He needed to be held, to have sweet words whispered in his ear, saying everything would be all right. Glancing up, he saw Son, standing a few meters in front of him, as though unable to move.

Kei.

Clumsily, he had stood up and walked to Son, knowing he would find Kei close by, and he was right.

There Kei knelt, sucking the life out of one of the men who had killed Toshi. He couldn't take it; all this death. He needed Kei….he needed Kei now.

"Please…Kei, please stop. Toshi's dead."

His pleading voice seemed to have no effect on the vampire whose mouth was dripping with blood.

Why wasn't Kei stopping? Why? He needed him…couldn't Kei sense that?

"Please."

His final word came out as a whisper, seeming to echo in his ears. Slowly, Kei raised his head.

But instead of coming to comfort him, the vampire just made brief eye contact – his brown eyes flashing with a quick moment of regret – before he suddenly took off.

As Sho watched the fading back of the vampire, he felt his heart break. For the first time in front of others and not Kei, tears crept from his pale blue eyes, mixing with the rain dripping down his face.

**_x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x_ _It was hard. Life felt so empty without Kei_. _x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x._**

Sho stared avidly at the television, unable to believe his eyes.

"Police have found an unidentified suspect for the murder-"

Tuning out the reporter, Sho gasped when the picture of the criminal appeared in front of him. Kei.

It had been…how many years? Eight? Nine?

Sho was only vaguely aware of Ya-Chi (**a/n:** Is that how you spell her name?) rubbing his back soothingly, for his mind was fixed on other matters.

Kei was alive. Kei was not too far away. Kei was in prison. Kei was a murder suspect. Kei…Kei…Kei.

Suddenly, it became too much for him to take. Quickly, Sho stood up and walked to the main bedroom, shutting the door behind him and locking it swiftly.

I need…some time to think… 

Kei…God, even after however long it was, Sho still loved him. His heart had been aching for the vampire ever since Kei had abandoned him.

"Kei."

Sho whispered the name, it feeling foreign to his lips after all of this time.

"I…I love you."

Sho felt tears burn his eyes as he sat down on the window seat, leaning his head against the cool glass. It was raining, as though the clouds felt his pain and were weeping for his shattered heart.

A soft, hesitant knock was heard on the bedroom door, drawing Sho out of his thoughts for the vampire.

_Ya-Chi_.

The woman who was his wife, even though he did not love her.

No, that was untrue…he did love her. But it wasn't the way men love their wives. Sho loved her as a sister, but nothing more. He didn't love her as he loved – no, _loves_ – Kei. Granted, he only married her because she became his comfort after Kei left.

Sho had been devastated after the disappearance of the vampire. He sought comfort – he just needed _someone_. Ya-Chi just happened to be the one who gave it to him. She held him as he cried, doing all the things Kei did. But still, _it was not Kei_. Her comfort kept him alive, but barely. There still was that large hole in his heart; a hole that could only be fixed by the one who had caused it.

And thus, his thoughts returned to a certain vampire once again.

Kei…

x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Sho woke up early the next morning, hands shaking as he got dressed. He couldn't help it, but he wanted to look spectacular when he visited Kei. He thought about wearing his leather pants and his white jacket that he had always worn during their "games," but he couldn't bring himself to put those old clothes on again. It brought back too many memories; memories he didn't wish to face at the moment.

Finally choosing an outfit, Sho walked out of the bedroom, only to come face to face with his wife. Ya-Chi looked worried, glancing at him questioningly, her silent question asked.

"I am going to visit K-Kei," Sho answered to her non-spoken query, still stumbling over the vampire's name. Ya-Chi's eyes widened slightly, but slowly she nodded, giving him a small, encouraging smile.

"Papa!"

Sho whirled around, just in time to have Hana jump into his arms. The smiling young girl giggled, hugging her father tightly. Sho smiled back, returning the embrace before setting his daughter down gently.

"Papa, where are you going?"

Kneeling down so he was her height, the young man placed his hands on Hana's shoulders.

"Hana, I am going to visit an old friend-"

"Oh, can I come? Please, please, please!"

Sho smiled, glancing up at Ya-Chi who smiled back before pulling her daughter slowly away. Sho stood up, and put on his coat, ruffling his daughter's hair gently.

"Sorry, Hana, but this is something daddy must do alone, ok?"

The small girl pouted, but nodded slowly. Sho gave his family one last look before he headed out the door.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Sho couldn't hold back the gasp that escaped his lips when the guards brought out Kei. The once lively vampire looked so frail; so broken. Was this the man he loved?

Kei sat down across from him on the other side of the glass, looking empty; just like a shell.

"Kei…"

No response.

Sho began to tell Kei about what had happened since he left, watching the vampire intently, searching for some kind of response.

None.

Taking out a picture of his daughter, Sho pleaded one last time.

"Please, Kei. Look at her. She's my daughter. I've always wanted you to see her." _I love you, can't you tell?_

"You…you more than anyone else." _Kei, you're breaking my heart again…_

"Please."

Finally, the blonde slowly turned his blank gaze to the photograph. _He married Ya-Chi…Sho has a daughter…a family…without me._

Kei's mouth moved, and he said something, but it was as though he wasn't controlling his body anymore. He couldn't even hear his own voice. All that echoed in his head was, _Sho is alive…Sho is married…Sho has a family…Sho doesn't need me…_

Whatever he said, though, appeared to make Sho happy.

The two exchanged a few more words, and Kei watched regretfully as Sho left. The vampire could tell that his young companion was holding back tears.

_Sho…I'm so sorry._

**x.x.x.x.x.x. _Everyone is gone. I can't go on alone. Kei…I need you. _x.x.x.x.x.**

"You are being moved to death row."

Kei looked at the investigator with his usual blank stare.

"Thank you," he said emotionlessly. The investigator began to say something, but all Kei could do was stare at the moving mouth. _Am I finally…going to die?_

Suddenly, certain words caught his attention. "Next time?" he asked, puzzled by what the investigator meant.

"In your next life…if you are reborn," the man explained. Kei almost laughed. Only the innocent were reborn, not a monster like himself. The detective began to lead the way out of the prison, when the phone began to ring.

"Hold on."  
The guards halted, and Kei watched as the man picked up the phone, the detective's brow furrowing as he spoke.

"I'll allow it just this once."

Kei took the outstretched phone, and held it up to his ear, confused.

"K-Kei…I need you."

The vampire's eyes flickered as Sho's sobbing voice rang through his ears.

"I…I can't go on alone…please, Kei. I…I need your help."

In his mind, Kei could practically see the younger man's face tainted by tears, his blue eyes glistening. A painful twist stung at the blonde's heart. Numbly, he handed the phone back to the detective, the world seeming to go totally silent. He barely noticed anything, and the next thing he knew, he was in a police van.

_Sho needs me._

_Sho needs me._

_Sho needs me!_

Finally, his numb body regained life, and for the first time for a long time, Kei felt truly alive. Quickly, he grabbed the guard's handgun, and before the poor man realized the prisoner had even moved, he was dead. Swiftly, Kei grabbed a blanket that was randomly there, and he burst out of the van, running.

_Sho…I am coming._

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"His execution is tomorrow. Pray for his soul."

The detective's words rang Sho's head as he paid for cotton candy.

_Kei is…dead._

He felt empty. Toshi was dead. So was Shinji, and the rest of his group. Ya-Chi was dying. And now…Kei. The man he had loved as long as he could remember was executed today.

Nodding at the cart owner, Sho took Hana's cotton candy, and turned back to where his daughter was, freezing in his tracks.

Kei was kneeling in front of her, talking to the young girl.

He's alive? 

Sho watched as Kei stood up, gesturing a greeting as he smiled at the young man. Sho stared, not believing his eyes, smiling back tentatively.

"Kei…" he whispered under his breath.

_**x.x.x.x.x.x. I hate fighting with you, can't you see that? x.x.x.x.x.x.**_

Sho sat in his room, staring at the ceiling, after having an argument with Kei. Ya-Chi loved Kei, it was obvious. And no matter how much it pained Sho, he wanted Kei to be happy! Why couldn't the vampire see that? Why did he have to be so stubborn? Kei would be happy with Ya-Chi for all eternity…after all, she loved him and could give the vampire what he couldn't.

Sho sighed. He wanted Kei to be happy, and it was blatant that Ya-Chi would make him happy.

_Oh well. It doesn't matter. Soon, I won't be in the way of their relationship…soon._

And with that thought, Sho stood up and pulled on his white trench coat. It was time for revenge.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Sho ignored the pain in his arm as the bullet sank deeper and deeper into his skin.

"Are you crazy! Do you _want_ to die?"

Kei's voice seemed so far away, and Sho ignored it, shooting rapidly, killing enemies left and right.

_Yes._

He watched as more men fell to the ground, half-listening to Kei's directions. Then, suddenly, more pain engulfed him, and Sho fell to the ground, gasping as he lost more blood. Looking up, he saw Son walk toward him. Quickly, Sho grabbed for his spare gun, struggling on holding it steady with his injured arm.

"This slaughter can't be much fun. Let's fight man to man, Sho."

The young man grinned and nodded, getting up slowly, looking out of the corner of his eye as he did so. Ah, yes, Kei was there, ready to help his friend.

_I'm sorry Kei…But you can't interfere yet._

Glancing around, Sho walked over to a machine gun, and began shooting at the ceiling, the sunlight falling around him, giving him an ethereal glow. He watched as Kei blindly began backing away, confusion written all over his face.

"What's going on?" the vamprie yelled. Sho just waved, and smiled regretfully, before he disappeared with Son.

I wish I could've told you just once how much I love you, Kei… 

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"This is fun, isn't it?" Son called out as he dodged another bullet, shooting in return.

Sho felt dizzy due to blood lost, but nonetheless, he ducked just in time behind a pillar, narrowly missing the shot.

"It's a thrill," he replied.

"Let's fight till we run out of ammo!"

The two shot blindly at each other, dodging bullets this way and that, and somehow ended up in a rundown courtyard. Guns pointing at the other, both men glared.

"I've got one left."

"Me too."

"So, it's a draw. Survivor takes care of the families."

Sho smiled in agreement. "On the count of three?"

Son smirked. "So simple."

Both put down their guns to their side.

"One." _I made the mistake of falling in love with someone I could never have._

"Two." _I just want him to be happy, but I'll only be in the way. He's better off without me._

Silence filled the courtyard with its deadliness, and a single tear made it's way down Sho's cheek, unnoticed by the other man.

_I love you, Kei._ "Three."

Sho felt the pain in his chest before he saw the bullet hit him. Blood oozed out of the wound, and Sho placed a shaking hand over it, feeling the warm blood seep onto his fingers. He looked up at Son, before collapsing to the ground, jerking in pain.

"You didn't fire!" Son accused.

Sho smiled a pained smiled, holding up his hand. "Of course I did."

Slowly, his vision began to get blurry, and while he heard Son saying something, all he could make out was static.

_The pain…It hurts._

Sho could feel his blood rise to his throat, his writhing becoming worse. Then, though, another voice joined Son's.

Kei? 

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Kei ran quickly through the streams of sunlight after killing those bastards that had shot him. He hadn't heard any gunshots for a while, and he had a bad feeling about this. Finally, he reached a courtyard, and hearing Son's voice, he walked into it, eyes widening at the sight that lay before him.

Sho! 

The young man was lying on a bed of rocks, jerking as blood soaked his pure white trench coat. Kei felt himself become filled with anger, and he glared at the man who was still standing.

"Son! What the hell is going on?"

Son's face filled with regret. He obviously knew what was going to happen next.

"This is our destiny."

A choked gasp of pain from Sho met Kei's ears, and with a cry of rage, the vampire pulled out his gun and shot Son several times, watching as the man fell to the ground, dying instantly.

"Nnnnng…"

Kei turned his attention back to Sho, rushing to his friend's side, ignoring the pain as sunlight hit his arm.

_Sho…no…don't die._

"What happened?" Kei asked softly, as he cradled his young friend's head. Lifting him up, Kei held on tighter when Sho coughed up blood.

"Sho…don't die on me. I need you," Kei said, tears running down his cheeks. Memories of Sho played through his mind; Sho as a young child, Sho as a teenager, Sho crying into his shoulder; Sho pleading to Kei to stop feeding when Toshi died; Sho-

"No!"

Kei cried out in rage, his grip on the younger man tightening even more.

"Sho, don't you dare die on me!" Kei growled, staring intently into the other man's eyes. Sho stared back blankly, as he reached out with a bloody hand to something beyond Kei.

"K-Kei…I…l-love…you…"

Kei froze, not believing the words he had just heard. Suddenly, he noticed Sho's body had become limp and still, and the bloody hand dropped down, as a small sigh breathed through the younger man's lips.

"Sho!"

He could smell the sweet blood, the blood he had always wanted to taste. Kei always had been tempted to drink from his friend, ever since he had first laid eyes on the boy.

"Sho, you can't die…I love you too."

Softly, Kei planted a chaste kiss on the younger man's lips, before he moved slowly to the nape of the neck. Licking the skin gently, he slowly sunk his fangs in the artery, moaning at the taste that filled his mouth.

It's sweeter than I ever imagined…Sho… 

He felt the body beneath him grow colder, and Kei hardly even noticed as the sun was covered by clouds, causing darkness to overrule the courtyard. All that the vampire could pay attention to was saving the life of the man he loved.

After a few moments of feeding, Kei slowly pulled away, looking at Sho's pale face and closed eyes. Placing a kiss on the man's forehead, Kei gently picked up the body of his friend, and carried it home.

Now, all he could do was wait.

_**x.x.x.x.x. If we can't be together in life, we can be together in death. x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**_

His blue eyes opened slowly, quickly shutting when bright light greeted them. Slowly, he sat up, rubbing his head, before opening his eyes again, using his hand as a shield from the light.

Where…Where am I? 

Sho's eyes adjusted to the brightness of the room, and he looked down to see he was in a bed, half naked.

The last thing I remember is… 

'_Sho! Don't you dare die on me… …Sho! You can't die…I love you too.'_

Sho gasped as the voices replayed in his head. Suddenly, he remembered. He had been shot by Son. But then, shouldn't he be dead?

'_Sho…I love you too.'_

Unless…did Kei save him?

"I see you're finally awake," a soft voice from his right spoke. Turning, Sho saw Kei sitting in the armchair, watching him with gentle eyes.

"You've been unconscious for three days. I was scared that it didn't work…" the blonde trailed off, looking away. Sho stared at Kei, finally realizing what had happened.

"Kei…did you-"

Kei glanced up worriedly. "I'm…I'm sorry. I just couldn't let you die…I couldn't!" he cried out, turning his gaze back to the floor, tears in his eyes.

Sho stared for a while, before he tried to get up, an attempt that was a failure.

"Pssshhht," he hissed in pain, as the world began to spin in front of his eyes. Blinking rapidly, he tried to rid the dizziness as he lay back down, shutting his eyes tightly. He reopened them when he felt a droplet of water hit his nose, and he glanced up to see Kei's tear stricken and worried beautiful face looking down on him. Slowly, Sho reached up and stroked Kei's face, causing the blonde to smile gently.

"Sho, I-"

"Shhhhh…" Sho said, placing his finger on the blonde's lips. Then, with his free hand, he pulled Kei down, so the blonde was lying next to him on the bed. Turning so they were face to face, Sho kissed Kei softly on the lips, before snuggling up against the blonde's body.

"I love you, Kei," Sho whispered, tears flowing down his cheeks as he buried his face in the nape of Kei's neck.

Kei froze, and then smiled, slowly stroking Sho's long hair. Planting a kiss on the other man's head, Kei whispered back, "I love you too, Sho; I always have."

**The End…Or not…**

**a/n:** well, that was short and fluffy…garg…hope you guys don't choke on the fluff….sorry…

well? how was it? I want to continue it, but I only will if it's good enough to continue, so please tell me. This chapter was sort of just setting up Sho's becoming a vampire (hence the random time skips in this story…the rest of the story won't have as many random time skips) and if I continue, the ending will be different than the movie - maybe (insert happy-sweat drop face here) **So please review! **

It's up to you guys whether or not I continue this story!


	2. Chapter Two

**disclaimer:** No, I do not own Moon Child. If I did, Yi-Che would have never been introduced, and Kei would've jumped Sho every free chance he got. And no, I _still _do not own Camui Gackt or HYDE (dammit! They are so sexy….-_drool_-)

**warnings: **Shounen-ai….male/male pairing. In other words, _yummy_.

**a/n:** Thank you to all that reviewed! Thanks to you guys, I've decided to continue my little fic! For some reason, I am really inspired to write this...I just want to keep writing it nonstop, which is like a first for me!  
**Review Responses:**  
**  
TheTrueSilver:** -_hands tissue_- I'm glad you liked it!  
**  
Tixxana:** thanks for telling me it is Yi-Che, not Ya-Chi. And I know - in Moon Child, it was so obvious that Kei and Sho liked each other! I wish they had gotten together in the movie...and yum, slashy stories are delicious.thanks for your review!  
**  
Kaylii:** Here's the next chappie!

**Mistress of Darkness: **thanks for the encouragement! I'm so glad people like my fic!

**Yume no Kokoro:** tee hee, thanks for pointing out it was Yi-Che too...I couldn't remember her name when I wrote the last chapter _-sweatdrop- _Glad you liked it!  
**  
Kei:** hey! Kei reviewed my story! I feel special (lol).Anyway -_hands out another tissue_- I'm glad you like it so far, and I hope you enjoy this chapter too! I wanted Sho and Kei to get together in the movie too... ah well, that's what fanfiction is for, isn't it?  
**  
Siobhan Finney:** Glad you liked it, and I hope you like this chappie too! oOoOoO, I am obsessed with Hyde and Gackt too! They are so yummy -_drools_- And they are especially yummy when they are together...which is why Moon Child rox!

* * *

**Less Than Three  
**_By Ivin Artemis Draconis_

* * *

Kei awoke - keeping his eyes shut – slightly confused as to why he felt soft air brushing gently across his bare chest, sending pleasant tingling sensations throughout his body. Shifting slowly, he realized he was holding something tightly in his arms as well. Curiously opening his almond eyes, Kei blinked to clear his sight, glancing down at the body of Sho that was curled up in his arms. Kei let out a small gasp, as he looked upon what he thought had to be the most beautiful sight in the world. Sho, who was sleeping peacefully, had a small, relaxed smile gracing his lips as he breathed steadily in and out, each breath tickling Kei's chest. The young man's braided hair was not in its usual ponytail, the small braids falling around his shoulders, giving Sho a feminine appearance. 

Kei smiled as he looked at the younger man, reaching down to stroke Sho's smooth, unblemished cheek gently, moving a piece of stray hair out of the closed blue eyes. Still stroking the soft skin, Kei knew he had never felt so happy as he felt at the current moment. He had always dreamt that one day, he would be able to hold Sho and wake up to the beautiful man in the morning, and now that it was happening, Kei couldn't believe it. Thinking back, he remembered how worried he had been after he had finished drinking Sho's sweet, sweet blood.

When Kei had first brought Sho home, he remembered how he had panicked, being overwhelmed by two big fears.

His first fear was that Sho would hate him when he awoke, being furious that Kei had been so selfish as to make himself a vampire. Kei worried that Sho would curse him, blaming him for making him a monster instead of letting him die. Kei remembered how worried he was that Sho would break down, tears of anger and hatred flowing out of those beautiful blue eyes. He was scared that once Sho awoke, the younger man would leave him for good, and Kei would never see him again.

His second fear, his bigger fear, was that Sho would _not_ wake up; that the turning had been a failure. Sho had been laying in his bed for three days, showing know signs of waking up, and Kei had watched, fearing he'd never see the blue eyes of Sho open ever again. Kei knew, that while Sho hating him would hurt, that Sho actually dying and being gone forever would be much worse. At least if Sho awoke and was angry, Sho would be alive. And while that would tear out Kei's heart, he'd be able to live, knowing that Sho was still around. But Sho never waking up, and staying gone for all eternally…That thought had haunted Kei, and just thinking back on it brought Kei to tears. The vampire knew he would've died if Sho had died – Sho was the only person keeping Kei alive.

Kei remembered how he had sat in the armchair for those long three days, watching Sho avidly, not once sleeping or leaving the young man's side. When Sho had finally awoke, Kei could not believe his eyes – happiness had surged through his body.

And now….Kei looked back down at the man who his fingers were still currently stroking. He couldn't believe this – Sho was in his arms and wasn't dead. Well, he _was_ dead technically, but still, you get the point.

As if on cue, Sho made a soft noise, and sleepily, the blue eyes that Kei felt as though he could look into forever opened, blinking up at Kei.

"K-K-Kei?" Sho asked, sitting up as he tried to fight back a yawn, failing miserably. Kei smiled, as he sat up as well, staring at Sho with such intensity that the younger vampire blushed slightly.

"You are beautiful when you sleep," Kei said bluntly, causing the pink that outlined Sho's cheeks to intensify. Kei smiled, and reached over, brushing some braids away from Sho's shoulder, stroking the now-revealed neck of the blue-eyed man.

Sho closed his eyes, savoring the moment. He felt as though he had waited centuries for this moment, for just himself and Kei to be together. And now, it had finally happened. Sho felt so lucky, and he couldn't believe that this was actually real. He was scared it had all been a dream, and now, he felt…well, he wasn't sure of a word to describe exactly _what_ he was feeling, but it was definitely much, much better than good.

Sho felt the warm hand wrap around his back, and within seconds, he was pulled into an embrace by the older vampire. Opening his eyes again, Sho looked up, blue meeting almond, as he leaned his head against Kei.

"Is…is this truly real?" Sho whispered, voicing the thought that was haunting him, the small whisper echoing in the silence of the room. Kei heard, and tightened his grip on the beauty, tracing patterns with his index finger on Sho's bare back.

"Yes…This is real," Kei replied, planting a kiss on the top of Sho's head, resting his chin there. He felt wetness on his chest, and realized that the younger vampire was crying. Pulling back, he looked at Sho, wiping the tears away with his thumb.

"I'm sorry…It's just…I thought…" Sho trailed off, closing his eyes as he laid back down, a few more tears cascading down his cheeks. Kei leaned over, his breath tickling Sho's chin, which caused the blue eyes to reopen.

"What?" Kei asked, leaning closer so he was basically on top of the other man. Sho gulped, and glanced away.

"I thought you loved Yi-Che," he whispered out, unable to look Kei in the eye. However, Kei had other plans in mind, and cupped Sho's face, turning him so they were staring into each other's eyes.

"Sho…no….I don't love Yi-Che. The only one I've ever loved – ever _will_ love – is you," he said, "My life has always been revolving around you. I've loved you since I first set my eyes on you. Sho, it's _because_ I love you that I couldn't let you die. I _need_ you…Sho, without you, I have no reason to live." Kei stared down at Sho, watching as the man under him began trembling.

**(a/n:** argh…so damn fluffy…)

"Kei," he whispered. Kei smiled, and slowly leaned down to kiss Sho's soft lips. When the two mouths came into contact with each other, Sho re-closed his eyes, letting out a soft moan, and wrapped his arms around Kei, pulling the other man fully on top of him. The almond eyed boy shuddered pleasurably when their bare chests touched, deepening the kiss huungrily. Kei began running his nimble hands up and down Sho's side, brushing the skin lightly. Sho's back arched, and he moved his hands slowly up Kei's back until they were tangled in the blonde hair, pulling Kei closer, if that was even possible.

Eventually, the two's lungs cried out for oxygen, and reluctantly, they parted, panting slightly. Sho turned his head side-ways, looking at the closed blinds of the nearby window, while Kei stared down at the other man, noting how beautiful and sexy Sho was at the moment. The newly turned vampire's lips were somewhat swollen, and his feminine face was slightly flushed a light pink. Even though Sho was not facing him, Kei could still see that the man's eyes were twinkling with emotions, and his long lashes were fluttering as he tried to regain his breath.

Mesmerized by Sho, Kei slowly reached out and touched Sho's lips, immediately causing the man to refocus his attention on Kei. Kei caressed Sho's lips, slowly moving to his cheek, then his neck. Staring at the blue-eyed man's neck, Kei remembered when he drank Sho's blood - it had been so sweet, so pure. Kei had never tasted anything like that before, and knew he would never taste anything like that again. Kei remembered how he had been lost in sheer ecstasy as his mouth filled with the sweet liquid. However, he couldn't fully enjoy the moment because he was focusing on saving his love's life at the time.

Kei remembered when he had first met Sho. Even with him as a little boy, Kei could smell right away the ethereal blood that was pumping through Sho's body. Kei had been tempted so many times to drink Sho's blood. In fact, Kei remembered the night when he and Sho had first met Son. Afterwards, they had gone back to Son's house to get cleaned up. Sho, being his stubborn tough self, had at first refused medical attention, but eventually he gave in and let Yi-Che examine his wounded upper arm. Kei remembered as he had begun to watch, his mouth parting hungrily when Sho's tempting blood was revealed, filling Kei's nose with it's aroma. Kei had to fight hard just to keep control and not feed on his friend then and there. In fact, he had so much trouble keeping control that he finally stood up and made up some excuse so he could get outside.

So long had Kei wished to taste Sho's blood, but never did he think he would have had to do it under the life or death circumstances that he had to.

"Kei?"

Sho's voice broke through Kei's thoughts, and he drifted back to reality, focusing his full attention on the man that laid below him still.

"Kei? Are you all right?"

Kei blinked, looking at Sho's concerned face, and smiled softly. "Yes…I'm fine. I was just thinking…" he replied, trailing off as he slowly got off of Sho, noting the disappointed look on the other man as he did so.

"…Oh," was all Sho replied, slowly sitting up as well. Slowly, Sho moved to the edge of the bed, standing up shakily, grabbing on to the bedside table for support. _Damn…I'm so dizzy_, he thought, knees finally giving away. Sho prepared himself for impact with the floor, but it never came.

Kei had immediately rushed to Sho's side, and caught the weak man before he fell, supporting him up. "Shhhh, it's ok. You're just a little weak still from the turning. You're body is getting used to its changes still," he said quietly, comforting Sho. Kei softly sat Sho back on the bed, heart warming when he received a smile of gratitude.

"Thanks, Kei. When will this dizziness crap go away?" Sho asked, looking up at the other vampire with his blue eyes.

Kei gulped. He had been dreading this question. "Uh, well…it'll go away after you, uh…well, feed," he answered, looking worriedly at Sho, scared of how the new vampire would react. Expecting a negative reaction, Kei was surprised when all Sho did was nod slowly in understanding, closing his eyes. Quickly, Kei continued, "I was thinking of taking you out to feed tonight, since the sooner the better. Of course, if you want to wait, I understand – it is after all a lot to get used to and all. We can wait-"

"Kei," Sho said, shutting the other up effectively. He opened his eyes, rolling them slightly.

"Kei," he continued, "I've spent my life growing up with you, seeing you feed. I _know_ I am now a vampire. I accept that fact. I am _not_ going to freak out or anything any time soon. Stop worrying."

Kei blinked, Sho's words slowly sinking in. Finally, he spoke, "Ok…so…tonight?"

Sho smiled, tugging on Kei's hand so the blonde sat down next to him. Turning to face Kei, Sho wrapped his arms around the other's neck.

"It's a date," Sho said, before planting a kiss on the other's lips that Kei gladly responded to.

_**.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**_

Kei walked down the alleyway slowly, due to the fact that Sho was leaning on him for support. Kei pitied Sho since he remembered the night when he had first awoke as a vampire, dizzy and weak. Luka had done the same thing – Kei had leaned on him for support as they hunted fresh blood.

"Kei," Sho breathed out softly, "Can we take a rest….I can't keep going at the moment." Kei nodded, kissing Sho's cheek as he set Sho down gently on the ground so the man could sit, leaning against the wall.

"Is that ok?" he asked Sho, crouching so he could look the other man in the eye.

"Mm hm," Sho grunted as an answer, "I'm sorry to hold you up, it's just-"

"Shhh," Kei said, brushing some hair out of Sho's face, "It's no problem. Once you feed, you'll feel better."

Sho smiled, and closed his eyes, but immediately snapped them back open. Kei didn't need to ask what was wrong, because he heard it too – footsteps, still far away, but heading their way.

"How-" Sho began, only to be cut off by Kei's finger on his lips.

"Vampires have stronger senses than human," Kei answered Sho's unspoken question. Tilting his head, Kei strained his ears, continuing in the same hushed tone, "It sounds like there are two of them – how convenient." Un-tilting his head, he smiled at Sho.

"Ready for your first feed?" Sho's eyes widened briefly, but he nodded.

Kei removed his finger from Sho's lips and leaned down, whispering encouragingly, "Don't worry…Just…do what comes naturally."

Sho nodded, and Kei sat down next to him. Sho took this as an opportunity to lean his head on Kei's comfortable shoulders.

And so, they waited for their prey.

_**x.x.x.x.x.**_

"-And she squealed like a lil' piglet, didja hear 'er?"

"Yeah yeah, I 'eard. T'night was fun, weren't it?"

"Yup, t'was."

Sho heard the drunken voices as the two victims made their way deeper and deeper in the alleyway, heading toward the two vampires. Sho took a deep breath, pressing his head harder against Kei.

Dammit, he needed a cigarette.

Sho was nervous. Sure, he told Kei that he was ok with all of this, which was true…to a certain extent. While Sho had known this time would come eventually and acted like he was all right, deep down, he was dreading it. Sure, he had killed numerous people without regret, but drinking their blood as they squirmed helplessly beneath you…?

Yes, he desperately needed a cigarette at the moment.

Half of him was hoping that these two men would turn around and go the opposite direction. Sho wasn't sure he could do this. Everything was so different – his senses were heightened, although that part he didn't mind, but he could smell blood now, beating in these two men's veins, and it made him _hungry_. This was scaring Sho.

"Well, well, Kosuke, what d'we have 'ere?"

Sho looked up to see a burly man crouching before him, reeking of alcohol. Glancing next to him, he was surprised to see Kei was no longer there. _When did he leave?_ Sho wondered, blinking.

"I dunno, Aso, but he's a pretty lil' thing, ain't he?" the man's companion sneered, walking closer. Sho watched this man, and saw Kei suddenly appear behind Kosuke, grabbing him silently. Before the man could scream, Kei and him disappeared behind a nearby dumpster, the older vampire already feeding from his neck. Sho refocused his attention to Aso, startled to see the burly man was less than two inches away from him. Obviously, Aso had not noticed the disappearance of his companion.

"Indeed 'e is," Aso murmured, running a drunken finger roughly over Sho's face (who made a face of disgust), moving it up and down, scratching Sho's face slightly. Suddenly, Sho felt the other hand start to slip into his pants, and in that instant, he felt as though he was no longer controlling his body.

It was as though an animalistic instinct took over, and before Sho knew what was happening, he had the shocked, large man pinned under him. Sho snarled, head pounding as the man's quick heartbeat echoed in his ears. His noise filled with the scent of blood, and Sho's eyes were locked on the artery in Aso's neck.

"W-Whadda hell?" Aso stammered, eyes wide as he looked up at the smaller man, "Kosuke! Kosuke! Help!"

"He can't hear you," Sho hissed out in a voice that was unlike his normal voice. Then, swiftly he plunged his sharp fangs roughly into the soft flesh of Aso's neck, moaning as the warm, crimson liquid filled his mouth with its taste. Closing his eyes, he drank greedily, enjoying the coldness that was taking over the body under him, enjoying how it grew limper and limper. Minutes passed, and pleasure rippled through Sho's body as he drained every last droplet of life from the man – this was bliss, this was…this was…this was wrong!

Yelping, Sho pulled away, snapping his eyes open and looking down, a horrified expression crossing his face as he looked at the now dead man. He quickly stood up, trembling violently as he backed away quickly into a wall, Sho's knees buckled, and he slid down until he was on the ground, eyes never leaving the man he had just fed off of. Slowly, he raised his shaking hand to his lips, choking on a sob as he felt the warm liquid that covered his mouth. His vision blurred with tears that slowly began to fall from his wide eyes, leaving trails of wetness on his cheeks.

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!_

Sho was horrified – what had come over him? It was as though he had no control over his body, and the man's fruitless struggles had just egged him on. But what scared Sho most was that he had _enjoyed_ it – he had enjoyed the taste of the iron blood, he had enjoyed how the body had slowly grown limp, he had enjoyed the fear that had overcome his victim, he had enjoyed draining the life from the man. Now he understood why Kei sometimes has starved himself - Sho was disgusted with himself at the moment. How could he have done that…it was monstrous!

Sho began hyperventilating, still staring at the dead body, shaking rapidly, and feeling incredibly numb. Slowly, blackness outlined his vision, and the newly turned vampire slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.**_

Kei watched in the shadows, a tear slipping down his cheek. He hated seeing Sho suffer like this, but he knew that comforting the new vampire right at this moment would just make it worse. He nearly ran over to Sho when the man began hyperventilating, but determinedly he kept his feet planted right where they were.

Kei knew what Sho was feeling right now – self-hatred. Kei himself felt it a lot as well. He knew Sho's feeding would be rough, but he hadn't expected it to be this bad. Kei felt Sho's pain, and slowly, Kei's fear that Sho would hate him for what he did to him returned.

Kei watched sadly as Sho fell unconscious, and finally, he walked over to the collapsed vampire. Picking Sho up gently, he kissed the man's temple.

"I'm so sorry, Sho," he whispered as he carried Sho back home. Reaching their apartment, Kei let themselves in, and locked the door behind them. He carried the unconscious man to their bedroom, and laid Sho down softly on the bed. Going into the bathroom, he grabbed a face cloth, wetted it, and walked back to their room. Sitting next to Sho on the bed, Kei stared down at the man's beautiful face. Even though Kei was disgusted to admit it, the vampire in him thought that Sho looked extremely sexy with the dried blood surrounding his mouth. The vampire felt tempted to lick away the blood as he kissed those beautiful lips-

"Enough," he scolded himself, sick that he even could think such thoughts with Sho in this condition. Gently, he touched the damp face cloth to Sho's lips, and wiped the blood away, stopping when all traces of the dried liquid were gone. Kei knew that matters would just be made worse if Sho had awoken still covered with it.

Throwing the cloth in the hamper, he covered Sho up, running his fingers through the man's hair, smiling sadly.

"Please forgive me, Sho," he begged into the silence, before pulling away. Kei turned and sat in the armchair next to the bed, pulling his knees up so he was hugging them, his almond eyes never leaving the sleeping figure on the bed.

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.**_

Sho awoke, sitting up abruptly as he did so, breathing quickly. Shutting his eyes, he tried to calm himself down until his breathing became its normal speed. Blinking open his eyes, Sho noticed he was sitting in his bed. Glancing around, he saw Kei sitting in the chair next to him, chin resting on his knees as he slept.

Then, roughly, memories of what had happened rushed back to Sho.

"Oh my…god," Sho gasped out, as he immediately felt his mouth, expecting to be met with the sticky, warm substance of blood again. Surprised that he felt nothing, Sho grabbed a mirror from the bedside table, frowning when he saw his clean face. Then, out of the corner of his eye, Sho saw the bloody face cloth lying in the hamper. Dropping the mirror, Sho turned to look at Kei.

"Thank you," he whispered, shutting his eyes as he tried to calm his stomach. Sho felt like he was going to be sick. He now understood why Kei had cursed his life, why he hadn't wanted to feed at times, why Kei had been so suicidal. When Sho had visited Kei in the prison, he hadn't understood why Kei had seemed so broken…but now he did.

Suddenly, thinking of the past made Sho think of something that hadn't crossed his mind since he had first awoken. Opening his eyes in panic, he felt a tear roll down his cheek.

"Hana."

The whispered name seemed to haunt him in the darkness. Sho felt dread take over his body. He couldn't face his daughter now – it would be too hard. He didn't want her to see the monster he had become. She was currently staying at one of Yi-Che's old friends, but she couldn't stay there forever, and they were probably wondering where he was. What was he going to do?

"Nnnnn."

Sho quickly looked over at Kei, who was stirring. Swiftly, Sho wiped away the tear just as the other vampire opened his eyes.

"Sho?" he wearily asked, sitting up abruptly, "Sho, are you all right?"

Sho could hear concern, panic, and even fear in Kei' voice, and he watched as the vampire started to get up slowly, only to sit back down, as though scared Sho would reject him. "Yeah, I'm….fine."

Kei gulped, looking at the ground, unable to stop the tears that were falling out of his eyes. "Sho, I'm so sorry! We should have waited…I knew it was going to be hard on you! Sho, please don't hate me…please forgive me."

Sho watched, shocked. He had never seen Kei so scared like he was now. Sho stepped out of bed, expecting to be hit with dizziness, but to his surprise, none came. _I guess it _was_ because I needed to feed,_ he thought sadly.

Walking over to Kei, he sat on the arm of the chair, and embraced the vampire, smacking him lightly on the head. Kei looked up in surprise, almond eyes glistening with tears. "Don't be so stupid, Kei. I don't and never will hate you," Sho said, "I don't blame you for anything, so don't worry," he continued, wiping away the tears from Kei's cheeks. This was the first time Sho had comforted Kei, and his heart broke, since he hated seeing Kei like this.

Kei watched as Sho comforted him. He knew that Sho was acting to be all right for him, but even so, Kei could tell that something was deeply trouble the blue-eyed man, something more than the feeding event. "Sho, what's wrong?"

Sho stiffened, but loosened up right away. "I'm just still shaky after…well, you know," he replied, avoiding those almond eyes. Kei stared at him, making Sho feel a little uncomfortable.

"I mean, what's wrong besides that. Don't lie to me, Sho," Kei answered, watching as Sho stood up and walked over to the window, playing around with the closed blinds. Kei stood, and walked over to Sho, wrapping his arms around the other's waist from behind, and resting his chin on Sho's shoulder. "Sho, please tell me," he breathed softly, feeling Sho shudder as the breath tickled his ear.

Sho swallowed, and turned in Kei's hold so that they were now face to face. He knew Kei would not relent until Sho told him, and he also knew that Kei would know whether or not he was lying. Taking a breath, he answered honestly, "I was thinking…about Hana."

Kei watched, waiting for Sho to continue.

"What am I going to do? I can't have her see me like this! Not what I've become! She's my daughter…what if she hates me? Kei, what am I going to do?" Sho sobbed, leaning his head against Kei's chest. Kei sighed, and stroked Sho's head.

"Sho," he started softly, "She won't hate you for being a vampire – she loves you too much for that. Don't be so hard on yourself. However, she _will_ hate you if you just abandon her, making her an orphan like you were. Sho, you know you wouldn't be able to do that."  
Sho pulled away, looking up at Kei. "You don't understand! I can't let her see what I am!" he exclaimed, tears still running down his cheeks as he backed away from Kei.

Kei sighed. "If I am not mistaken, you wanted _me_ to take care of Hana. I'm a vampire too, and you knew that at the time you asked me to promise to take care of her."

Sho paused, blinking. "But…but I'm her father-"

"Sho, how does that make any difference?" Kei cut him off, rolling his almond eyes.

Sho looked at Kei, not knowing what to say. Kei continued, placing his hands on Sho's shoulder and staring him in the eye. "Sho, you're going to have to face her sometime _because_ you're her father. You have a responsibility to her, vampire or human. Could you just abandon her like your parents? You know how it felt to grow up in the streets. Could you really do that to your daughter?

"Remember when you came to visit me in jail? You were so proud, so happy to be a father. You love her, but avoiding her out of fear for what she will think of you won't be protecting her, no matter what you may think. All it will end up doing is hurting both you and her in the end. Trust me, it doesn't matter that you are a vampire – Hana will always love you."

Sho stared unblinking, Kei's words sinking in. Yes, he knew how it felt to be abandoned, and Kei was right – he could never do that to Hana. "Fine…I'll go see her," he finally said after a few moments.

"Good," Kei said, "And I'll be there with you, so you won't be alone."

Sho closed his eyes, letting himself be pulled into a hug by Kei. They stood there, in each other's arms for a few moments. "Kei…thank you for everything," Sho whispered.

"Shhhh," Kei said, as he kissed Sho gently, "Now hurry up to bed so you aren't complaining tomorrow about being tired."

Sho wiped away his tears, and looked at Kei, suddenly grinning slyly. "Why? Do you have something in mind that you would like to do?" he asked in a low voice, suggestively. Kei choked, taken by surprise at Sho's sudden change of mood.

"W-What? No, I-I just meant that-" Kei began, cursing his stammering. He hated it when Sho caught him off guard.

Sho let out a laugh as he laid down on the bed, looking up at Kei. "Relax, Kei. I was only talking about sleeping," Sho said as he watched Kei get in bed next to him. Kei shot him a brief but fond glare, enjoying the feeling as the younger vampire snuggled up to him again, wrapping his arms around Kei tightly. Kei began to relax, but as soon as he shut his eyes, Sho's now muffled voice spoke up once again, speaking in a way-too innocent tone for Kei's liking. "Kei, just out of curiosity, w_hat_ were _you_ thinking about?"

Kei could feel the smirk on Sho's face against his chest as he felt his face heat up.

**The End…of Chapter Two!**

Firstly, I'd like to say I FINALLY got my copy of _Moon Child_ on DVD in the mail from Best Buy a couple of days ago. Before, I could only see it when I was at my friend's house, or when he was at my house, since he was the only one that owned it. Now, I can watch it WHENEVER I WANT! SOOOOOO HAPPY! Yeah, I look back at the first chapter of this story, and I am like, 'Omg, I was totally off with the quotes!' Sorry for all the mistakes – I was doing it from memory.

Also, thank you for everyone who pointed out that it was 'Yi-Che' not 'Ya-Chi'. I couldn't remember her name at the time…nyeh….I don't like her .

I outlined this whole story, which I have decided to continue, thanks to all of you **wonderful reviewers**! I am thinking of making it either really, really sad, or really, really happy, depending on my mood when I write the ending…bwahahahahaha! I can already tell you, that there is going to be angst in the near future, no matter which ending I choose. Yay for angst!

Reviews inspire me to write, so please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
